Athrugadhi Empire of Ariilyth
United by the legendary Arohgardian warlord: Ríalir Luatha, the Altachtic people formed the sovereign entity that is Ariilyth. Fast forward 2000 years of legacy building on the planet of Ingos Tenum, and revolutionary King Aodhain Fhion would lead the Ariilythians upwards, and into the Aarlana, the first phase of the idealised Flight of the Firebird. At the arm's elbow, they would build the gilded city of Ardor: the birthing womb of the Athrugadhi Empire. Tragically, abused by the internal conflict between Emperor Aodhain and the psychotic and malicious Lord Lochlainn Comhairle, in conjunction with the Solasist Church, the young Empire would suffer the climactic Blaze of Ardor. The Sacred Gilded City would fall, among other catastrophes. Yet, this would serve as the forging fire to temper Athrugadhi hearts into iron. With the ascension of the stubbornly vengeful Emperor Oswallt Vaughan, the Punished Phoenix has forged from its ashes: a judging mace to strike righteously, and vehemently at the perpetrators. The magnanimous ascent to the stars endowed Athrugadhi minds with wonder, and the reconsideration of their potential opened the heavenly gates to the rhapsodic possibilities that their Tier 1 stage could bring about. The ambitious Flight of the Firebird previously mentioned is the projected Athrugadhi expansion plan. It encompasses two phases. The first involving the ascent from Ingos Tenum to the Aarlana's shoulder, which has been accomplished, and the second revolves around the expansion up the Aarlana Arm to realise the ideal dream where that quadrant of the galaxy exists under the blissful order of the Athrugadhi Empire and its laws. Where the Athrugadhi, through the industrial and colonial sectors, can enjoy a renaissance 100 times that of the Sciathan Empire, and to eventually allow the Aarlana stand as the sole quadrant of the blood-riddled galaxy to haven the innocent from the wicked as an oasis in the desert. The Athrugadhi claim to the Aarlana was documented in the Athrugadhi Empire's birthing declaration under Emperor Aodhain as the second phase of the Flight of the Firebird, and is of such prominence that it is the subject of the Athrugadhi Empire's national anthem, which lauds this so deemed glorious expanse. It is considered a paramount right to the highly expansive Athrugadhi people and is a source of influxuous patriotism much as the states of Aedoln on Ingos Tenum were. As of a result of Athrugadhi suffering, and strife they have been subjected to not only throughout history, but in their lifetime both on Ingos and beyond, each unclaimed star on the Aarlana represents to the Athrugadhi, a utopic shimmer to strive for, and was an exception to their cynicism since before Emperor Vaughan ascended. Of course, the great western expanse, like any other part of space, is vast, and so the scouting probes had reasonably failed to pick up the presence of the sovereign nation dwelling on that arm: The Union. While civilisations were expected to be found, they were anticipated to be primitive, and restricted to their own planets, easily administrated into the empire. Yet this new nation, while nascent to the wider galaxy, was a Tier 1 space fairing civilisation. This brought up the question of how the 2nd phase shall proceed and after a period of silence, the Crown announced that the Aarlana will be spared from any and all belligerent entities. The Athrugadhi will expand through peaceful colonisation and act as a valiant defender of the arm and all nations to call it home, even guaranteeing the independence of the Union directly bordering Athrugadh northwest. Category:Nations Category:Combine Alliance Nations Category:Ariilyth Category:Type 1 Civilisations